The invention relates to an ultrasonic surgical instrument, in which an ultrasonic transducer is suspended on a support structure. A sonotrode is connected to the ultrasonic transducer. The support structure comprises a cladding section, which encloses an interior.
During surgery, such an ultrasonic surgical instrument can be used to sever tissue. The ultrasonic transducer makes the sonotrode undergo high-frequency vibrations. A front end of the sonotrode is brought into contact with the tissue such that the vibrations act on the tissue and the tissue is severed.
Since the ultrasonic transducer is connected not only to the sonotrode but also to the support structure, it can also make the support structure vibrate. This is undesirable since this places an unnecessary load onto the instrument and the handling becomes more difficult.